Too Long, Too Late
by Tsuki no Rin
Summary: [ONESHOT][EdxWin]Set right before end of series: Song Fic to the song Far Away by Nickelback.


**Warnings and Disclaimers: Any and all characters from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist do not belong to me. I only torture them for some stories. I also do not own the song "Far Away" or the band "Nickelback". There may be some teenage content in the story but it is very limited. This story is set a little bit before the end of the series which means there are some spoilers and if you have no idea what any of this may be about, then don't come crying to me please. It's not my fault, I warned you -:sheepish grin:-.**

Summary: EdxWin –Set after the movie- Song Fic to the song Far Away by Nickelback.

Too Long, Too Late

By: RomanceFanFicLover

Ed stood outside Central HQ's cafeteria gazing velvet sky above him. He stood very still, as though if he moved, he might break out of the trance he was in. Music flooded out of the cafeteria's semi-opened doors and people danced inside, oblivious to the troubled teenager outside. Ed didn't even notice the music. He was very deep in thought, contemplating whether or not he'd see his friends, 'family' and loved ones.

A smile crawled over Ed's face. Make that loved **one**. The smile quickly turned into a frown. Maybe he shouldn't think those things; after all, she doesn't even know how he feels about her.

Dread filled the eldest Elric's stomach as the prospect of never seeing the woman he loved again crossed his mind. A throbbing headache settled into his skull. Accepting defeat, Ed leaned on the wall and pressed his hot forehead on his cool metal arm.

"At least I won't break it this way…" He mumbled to himself, half joking and half serious.

"Maybe you should do that more often then…?" A soft, amused voice floated to his ears. She was quite obviously smiling; it was in her tone. "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be inside dancing."

Ed grimaced. Dancing. Who in their right mind really liked to dance? Oh yes, that's right. _She_ did, and that was a good enough answer for him. Normally, Ed would have just brushed off her comment and returned a comment of his own, but not today. Today was probably the last day, no night, that he'd spend socially with her. The next month or more would be spent fighting the "higher-ups" and defeating the homunculi. Ed wasn't even sure if it was death or victory that awaited him.

"Come on, Ed. Please. One dance? You brought me all the way over here! You're lucky I didn't bring my wrench!" She tapped her foot impatiently. Ed finally turned to look at her. She looked cute with that slightly annoyed look on her face, and her sapphire blue dress only added to it all. That's right, tonight was the military semi-formal event. Men were required to wear their best suit and women were required to wear a dress.

Ed slowly walked up to her, offering her his hand. She took it gracefully and smiled gently. It warmed and froze Ed's heart at the same time. To think he could never see that smile again in his life, it was torture not being able to see the future.

They walked into the transformed cafeteria together, arms linked and a warm glow enveloping them as they both reveled in the feeling of being together.

He had to tell her.

Determination settled over Ed as he brought the lady on his arm to a nearby table.

"Ed, I thought we were going to...?" Ed put a finger to her lips, a surprisingly gentle move for him.

"Next song." He told her lightly and she nodded in agreement. They sat there together and he squeezed her hand gently before letting it go. She looked at him in surprise, but trapped his hand within her own and flashed him a dazzling smile.

The music died down as the record player switched songs. Ed pulled the woman towards the temporary dance floor as a dark-haired and dark-eyed man in the corner sent cat-calls their way while he was being surrounded by women.

Ed growled softly in annoyance but the woman giggled, and Ed's mood was lifted again.

The music was slower than the song before it but Ed quickly adapted to its pace. He placed his flesh hand in hers and wrapped his metal arm around her waist. They stayed a little less than a foot apart, but Ed was happy.

The music started and Ed pulled his love closer to him as the lyrics embedded themselves into his memory.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait…_

Ed almost laughed at the irony of the song, but pulled her even closer. Now only about 6 inches separated them. "Winry, can I make a confession?" He felt her stiffen and nod her head against his shoulder.

_  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know…_

"I love you and I'm sorry for having you wait for me and Al all the time. If I survive this-…no, when I survive this and come back, I'll stay by your side and I'll never let you go."

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore…_

The woman, named Winry, held her breath as she finally caught on to the lyrics. "Promise?" Her voice was but a whisper, the moment was too precious to risk speaking loudly.

"I promise; I won't give up. I'll fight 'till the end and I'd do it for you. Just to see you smile, to hold your hand…like this." Ed squeezed her hand tighter as his emotions got the better of him. He wasn't supposed to be like this. He was stronger than this, goddamit! But for her…for her he's weak.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

"I wish I could've stayed home more Winry. I wish I didn't leave as much. I wish I came back more often for social calls instead of repairs. I wish I had done so much differently." Ed's arm tightened against her and she stepped closer to him. The heat radiated off her body and he bathed himself in it happily.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

"You don't-…" Ed struggled to say the words he had wanted to say almost more than how much he loved her all this time. "You don't have to stop hitting me with wrenches. Hell, you could hit me with a dozen wrenches every time I woke up in the morning. But I just…I hope you'll forgive me for being so stupid, and I hope you'll wait for me, and never give up."

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"I love you Ed. I'll always wait for you; until my very last breath." Winry's voice was strained as she choked back tears. They both seemed to realize that he was really leaving. This wasn't a joke, they weren't kids anymore, the world wasn't so innocent, and the world wasn't so small. Yet…at that moment, the world seemed to also only revolve around them.

**..+..------------------------------..+..**

**A/N: My first songfic, so be nice! Any and all feedback is welcomed.**

**Xoxoxoxo!**


End file.
